


Opposites Attract

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | Klonnie | "You're mine, Bonnie. I'm never letting you go." Jeremy leered. "I believe that she asked you to leave." Klaus said, walking up to Jeremy. "I believe that she asked you to leave." A deep voice told him. Who is that? Klaus' face came into view. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me. "Try to hold your breath, Bonnie. You're having a panic attack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Music Credit:  
> "Opposites Attract" by Natalie Cole

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'You're not the image of the man that is of my dreams._   
_We don't see eye to eye, but you got me riding high._   
_We're incompatible, astrologically – all the signs, they do agree._   
_That it's in the nature of opposites; it must be in our chemistry._

_Opposites attract, yeah, something just keeps me coming back._   
_Opposites attract…_   
_Something about you, baby…_   
_This feeling keeps me coming back.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

I loaded the last of my groceries into my trunk and hummed to myself, quietly. It's such a nice evening out. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I clutched my keys, tightly, ready to hit someone as I whirled around. I saw a smiling Jeremy. I backed away from him, nervously. I shut my trunk and hurried to the driver's side of my vehicle.

"I'm not stalking you, Bonnie. I swear. I just saw you and wanted to say that I miss you." Jeremy insisted. I looked at him warily. We've done this dance before.

I found out that he was cheating on me and I broke things off with him. I started seeing him at my work and what I was out with my friends. He tried to say that all of those times were coincidence, but I knew better. He was following me.

He showed up at my house one night and wouldn't leave. I had to lock myself in the bathroom and call the cops. That didn't stop him from breaking the door down and trying to force himself on me. He kept saying that I needed to take him back. I refused and thankfully, the police arrived before he did any permanent damage. I have a restraining order against him. He's not supposed to be within 500 feet of me.

"You can't be here!" I told Jeremy. He just smiled and walked over to me. I hopped into the car and locked the doors, so he couldn't get in.

"I just want to talk to you, Bonnie! You're being ridiculous!" He cried from outside. I scrambled to start my car. He took something from inside of his jacket and started banging on my window. I was shaking so hard, that I kept dropping my keys.

"Shit!" I cursed as my keys fell in between my seat the car door. I can't reach them without opening my door. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. I looked around for my phone and came up with nothing. Jeremy banged on my window, again.

"Looking for this?" He asked me, as he held up my phone. My blood ran cold and I shook visibly, now.

"Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I screamed at him. He just smirked.

"You're mine, Bonnie. I'm never letting you go." Jeremy replied, coolly. Someone walked up behind him and pulled him away from my car.

"I believe that she asked you to leave." A deep voice told him. Who is that? Klaus' face came into view. What is he doing here?! Klaus pried my phone from Jeremy's hands and stared him down. "Leave, now." Klaus ordered him. Jeremy started to protest, but Klaus reached out and grabbed his shoulder. I heard a sickening crunching noise and I knew he broke something. It didn't take Jeremy long to get out of sight. "You can come out, love." Klaus told me.

I unlocked my car, but I was shaking too hard to undo my seat-belt. Klaus opened my door and unfastened my seat-belt for me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He asked me, gently. I looked up at him, still confused by his help. "He's gone. He won't be bothering you anymore, right now." He promised. My trembling wouldn't stop. I started to have trouble breathing. My heart feels like it's going a million miles an hour. Am I having a panic attack? Klaus squatted down, so his face was directly in front of mine. "Try to hold your breath, Bonnie. You're having a panic attack." He tried to soothe me. I looked at him like he was crazy. I can't calm down, but I'm trying.

He seemed to pick up on this, because I blinked and his lips were fastened to mine. I shook against him and he prodded my mouth opened with his tongue. I parted my lips for him and let his tongue inside. His hands found my waist and the back of my head. I let him lead things and take charge of the kiss. Eventually, he pulled away and I was panting.

"You have to hold your breath to kiss." He explained. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. I tried not to think about the undeniable spark I felt when his lips were on mine.

"Thank you." I breathed. He smirked and nodded.

"Didn't he used to be normal?" Klaus asked me, talking about Jeremy. I nodded.

"He was, well, for a little while, anyway." I answered.

"I see. You're not still with him… Are you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"We've been broken up for two years. I have a restraining order against him."

"Sounds like a long story," he observed. I didn't disagree with him. "Are you alright to drive, sweetheart?" He asked me. I nodded, and looked at my steering wheel, trying my best not to be intimidated by an inanimate object. "You drive home and drop off your groceries. I'll follow you with my car, to make sure the Gilbert boy doesn't try anything, and then I'll take you out for a drink. Yeah?" He suggested. I smiled at him. That's the nicest offer I've had in a while.

"That would be nice." I admitted.

"Brilliant, then it's settled." He smirked as he handed me my phone and my keys. I pocketed my phone and put my keys into the ignition. He shut my door and waited to walk away, until I locked it. I started the car, but waited until I saw him pull up behind me, before I left the store.

* * *

I put away my things in record timing. Klaus stayed in my driveway and didn't even ask to be invited inside. I tossed my clutch into a bigger tote bag, along with some overnight things, a small pair of pajamas and a clean pair of underwear. I really don't want to stay here or be alone tonight. Something tells me that Klaus wouldn't be opposed to my company.

I locked up and walked over the passenger's side of his car. Once I was seated and buckled, Klaus backed his car out of the driveway. We drove in a comfortable silence. Klaus pulled into an unfamiliar looking bar. Klaus parked and came around to my door to help me out of the car. I smiled in thanks and tried not to overanalyze how normal being around him felt.

"Mr. Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to see you, as always." A bouncer greeted him. Klaus smiled in response. "Enjoy your night."

"I always do." Klaus assured him. He kept a light grip on my hand, as he led me inside. It's a ritzy bar, to say the least. We ended up in a corner table. Klaus sat across from me at our small table. "What would you like to drive, love?" Klaus asked me, as a waitress approached us. The fact that she was eye-fucking him wasn't lost on me. Klaus' hand reached across the table and he held mine in his, gently. He smiled at me. I guess it wasn't lost on him, either. "I'd like a Laphroaig Islay Single Malt, neat." Klaus ordered for himself. He glanced over at me, questioningly.

"I'll take a Moscow Mule." I told the waitress. I tried to ignore the dirty look she gave me. Klaus returned the look and waved her away, dismissively.

"Tell me about the downfall of you and the Gilbert boy." Klaus requested, softly. I gave him a wry smile.

"He has a name." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"It's not important."

"Touché." I agreed. I explained that we were going strong for a while, but after a few years together, I started to notice that something was off with him. He was becoming increasing temperamental. The smallest things were setting him off and he never used to be like that. Soon after that, I found out that he had been cheating on me. I broke things off, but Jeremy wouldn't let things go. I explained the stalking and the assault. He didn't rape me, thank God. Things would have been so much worse, had I not been able to call the cops on his psycho ass.

"All that from him?" Klaus asked in disbelief. I nodded. "You don't deserve that." He mused. I looked at him in surprise, just as our server set our drinks down in front of us.

"What do I deserve?" I asked him. He smirked and eyed me up.

"You deserve someone who will show you the amazing things that this world has to offer. You're a delicacy, Bonnie. All of the Bennetts are. You come from a powerful line of women. You deserve so much more than the average woman. You deserve someone who can appreciate you, cherish you, love you and pleasure you." He breathed. I was enthralled. His voice was dripping sex and I was started to melt with him.

"All of that?" I asked him, my throat suddenly very dry. I took a sip of drink and locked eyes with him. A smile played on his lips. He swallowed half of his tumbler, before setting it down.

"All of that and more," he answered. It felt twenty degrees hotter in the bar and I knew I had on far too many clothes. I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortably. "I could do those things for you." He offered. I swear – he's trying to make my panties self-destruct.

"You?" I echoed. He nodded.

"Would you like that, Bonnie?" He asked me. I nodded. "Would you give me the chance to be that man for you?"

"Yes." The answer came tumbling out of my mouth, before I processed what I was agreeing to and I didn't care. I wanted him. _**God**_ , do I want him.

"I don't share." He warned.

"I don't, either."

* * *

We went through three more drinks a piece, before we sped off to his place. We barely made into his front door, before clothes started flying everywhere. I was down to my underwear before we were in his bedroom. I was naked before my back hit the bed. We had hot, passionate, desperate, needing, hungry, mind-blowing, toe-curling sex.

By the time we pulled away, we had gone at it twice more. Klaus threw away the soiled condom and I lay on my back, panting. He pulled me to him and I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, love." Klaus smiled as I walked into the kitchen. I stole one of his shirts after I showered and put on clean underwear. I smiled at him. "How did you sleep?" He asked, but the smirk on his face told me that he knew exactly how I slept.

"Amazing, it's been a while since…" I started to say.

"Since you've had great, passionate sex?" He guessed. I nodded.

"Too long," I answered. He chuckled and set a plate full of food in front of me on the counter. I gripped the counter-top and pulled myself up on top of it. I sat down and started eating. He watched me for a minute, before his mouth was on mine.

"I meant what I said last night. It wasn't just my need for sex talking." He whispered. "I want you, sweetheart."

"Good, because I want you."

"You have me, Bonnie." He swore. I giggled and fed him a strawberry. He chewed it slowly, and then took my finger into his mouth. I gasped and pulled my hand away.

"Careful, someone will think that we're dating or something." I teased. He laughed.

"We are."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I say it looks like sunshine._   
_You say it looks like rain._   
_You've got your stubborn ways._   
_Yes, you do and you know I'll never change._   
_In a thousand ways, we disagree, but the vibrations from your touch…_   
_It's the magic of the chemistry that makes me want it twice as much.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


End file.
